


Asphyxiation

by MNekoChan0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNekoChan0/pseuds/MNekoChan0
Summary: Why, oh why, did he let himself suffer? From a disease that was killing him slowly, but surely. Surely it'd be easier to confess, right?





	Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> In third person pov

Austin noticed a pretty boy in his class that would never return his feelings, but Austin and Zach became fast friends instead.

It started as a petal, maybe once a month. Enough to where Austin could ignore it.

Austin thought he could handle it all on his own without any help. He didn't want to tell anyone in the fear of judgment.

As time went on and Austin saw Zach more and more frequently with hangouts outside of school, and with it, the flowers became more frequent to where he was coughing up whole flowers every week.

It became apparent Austin had to do something about it or it could kill him. The flowers were red gloxinia flowers, meaning love at first sight, beautiful really, but they are slowly killing him.

When Austin coughed the flowers up, sometimes he couldn’t tell if it was blood or the beautiful flower's coloring.

It was becoming more frequent and more painful, and Austin elected to see a doctor, but the doctor told him it was too late for medication and the only option would be surgery.

Austin's mother urged him to get the surgery but Austin elected not to have it. He would rather die knowing that he had loved someone rather than living and loving no one at all.

Austin would cough up multiple whole flowers and numerous petals in a day and the thorns are getting tighter now but still refused to tell the Zach.

Austin told Zach, Zach laughed it off and said that I wasn’t serious, was I? No way in hell I'm gay!

Zach wasn’t taking me seriously when I told him I was dying until I coughed up multiple flowers and a lot of blood and passed out.

Zach ran but before that, he called an ambulance. Zach was scared because who knows what his parents would think about him being with another guy.

Austin was now laying in the hospital bed wondering what he had done to deserve this, but he guessed it was just cruel fate, mocking him for falling in love with another boy.

Austin now was coughing up pink carnations which mean I'll never forget you which meant death was close because he could hardly breathe with big carnations coming up.

Zach came to his side to apologize and tell him he loved him, but it was too late, when Zach found him there was one fully bloomed pink rose with little cyclamen flowers surrounding it coming out of his mouth, and he was already dead of asphyxiation of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published July 3, 2018, republished December 19, 2018.


End file.
